Coincidence
by Tandy Sandman
Summary: A street kid with important information and unstable past landed in the sights of the NCIS team. How does he affect the team and their future? WARNING: M/M non-con rape.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: NCIS does not belong to me, neither does the characters. They are the creation of the ever brilliant Donold P. Bellisario and Don McGill.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

As the door opened, the street kid, who was slumped down on the chair in the interrogation room sat up straighter; observing the two agents entering the room. The teen shifted to lean forward with his arms crossed and laid them on the table, as the elder of the two men sat in the chair opposite him. He stared straight into the eyes of the grey haired agent seated across him, ignoring the other agent prowling around the room.

The teen spoke before the adults had the chance to utter a word. "Let me guess," the teen paused whist cocking his head to the side, pondering. "Not FBI. 'cus then you would be in better suits. No offence" he said in his thick Baltimore accent. "The man, or victim I should say," the teen spoke in solemn tone "looked like he was well trained." As he tried to ascertain an emotion from the older agent, the youth questioned "judging by the victim's hair. Military?" A twitch of an eyebrow was observed from the younger agent standing behind him.

The teen leaned back smugly, arms still cross, eyeing the astounded agent through the reflection of the window. "Therefore, either CID or NCIS. But judging from the hair cut and his geeky-ness, I would put my money on the latter." Observing the questioning look from the younger agent in the reflection, he signed; as if reluctant to explain his reasoning. "Elementary my dear Watson, NCIS employs non-military agents whist the former only uses military personnel" revealed the youth in a posh British accent, soaking in the astonishment portrayed by the younger agent behind him. The older agent remained stoic.

The youth continued un-contended. "Senior agent" he pointed with his forefinger to the older agent seated across him, jutting his thumb out in the traditional presentation of a gun. "Junior agent" he then pointed with his thumb, to the other agent standing behind him. "Whist probie here plays the bad cop routine," the teen continued in a bored tone, eyes drooped in contempt. Jutting his chin to the senior agent, "you observe me and chase him out when he gets close and play the old fatherly routine." He then turned to the younger agent standing behind him and asked, in a youthful tone, "how's that sound?" coupled with a splitting grin, "Probie."

The younger agent, startled at the teen's unexpected monologue, stared at the bright observer. The street kid supported well controlled pimples. He was lean; probably, on the skinny side of lean. His clothing consisted of a faded and overly large sports jacket, opened to a discoloured green hoodie, the hood laid over the collar of the jacket. A pair of white washed jeans, just a touch too short, multicoloured sock, and well worn sneakers, describes the rest of the teen's clothing. The patched-up clothing was dirty with mud, proved the owner's fondness for them. But notably, the street kid himself was clean. Asides from the smell, which showed the teen had been in the same set of clothing for more than a day (same could be said for himself); the street kid did not smell. Unlike what he had expected from people living on the streets; dirty, stinky and unruly. The kid had cropped short hair, slightly yellowed teeth, teenage stubbles and clean hands. Even the nails were clean.

"McGee" the senior agent's voice took the younger agent's attention away from the youth. The youth looked at the older agent with mild surprise as he had yet to observe the older agent show any movement since he sat in the interrogation room. McGee took the unspoken look from his superior and removed himself from the room. As the door slowly clicked shut, the teen shifted his attention from the door to the older agent across him. His hazel eyes then shifted to the reflection of the glass behind the agent. He started grooming himself as his interrogator's eyebrows twitched.

He positioned his chair so he was no longer sat directly in front of the older agent. The teen proceeded to propped his long legs up on the desk, eyes never leaving his reflection. Once settled into a more comfortable position, his languid gaze returned to the senior agent. Noting the senior agent's gaze, flickering to the feet placed on the steel table, the teen grinned. The senior agent shifted his chair so that he could face the youth. He then leaned on the table and placed his arm on the table. Supporting his head with his hand, he continued his gaze at the youth. The teen's eyes opened slightly wider in a split second and drooped back to its original position. He placed his hands, long fingers intertwined, resting on his stomach, settling into a long staring contest with the agent.

Time was lost for the two stationary figures in the room when a knock on the interrogation room brought them out of their reverie. The teen languidly gazed to the door whist the older man frown, anticipating a precinct officer. The dark blue uniform of the person entering the room confirmed his suspicion, as he had trained his people not to disturb him during an interrogation. The young officer physically stepped back when the agent barked "What?" The teen snickered, breaking his poker face when he saw the effect of the older agent as on the uniformed officer. The officer stuttered "a-agent Gibbs, my-my lieutenant wants to talk to you." Then, as an afterthought he added "sir."

The agent huffed as he stood up, ignoring the teen's snicker as he strut pass the young officer. "Make sure he goes nowhere without informing me or my agents" growled the senior agent. The older man got into close proximity of the young officer as he strut pass him, adding "do you understand me?" The agent stomped off without waiting for the officer's feeble nod. The youth's tenor voice shouted after the agent "don't worry officer. His bite is worst than his bark. You're lucky he just barked!" Hearing that, the older agent couldn't help to support a momentarily grin whist his female agent joined him to see the lieutenant.

~N ~C ~ I ~ S ~

As the salt and pepper haired agent re-entered the interrogation room, the teen was comfortably picking at his packet of chips. When the teen's hazel eyes landed on the female agent, he immediately dropped his long legs from the table and stood up; whist brushing off remnants of the sandwich he had just eaten. He placed on an award winning grin and groomed his hair as he spoke "well hello there." He offered his hand as the female agent walked from behind her boss. Shaking the teen's hand, he introduced himself "Tony DiNozzo, pleasure to meet you, agent?" The female agent couldn't help but grin at the charm "Ziva David." As Tony released his hand reluctantly under the stare of the senior agent, he mumbled "nice accent". His gaze still did not leave the exotic woman as the teen sat. "Ziva David, let me guess, Middle Eastern?" he asked whist the senior agent sat across him, observing their interaction.

"Yes, Israel" Ziva answered, glancing towards her superior, wondering whether this would be appropriate. She did not see any harm in the teen's interest. "Shalom" Tony spoke, surprising both agents. He shrugged his shoulders when he observed their surprise; he explained nonchalantly "you pick up things on the streets." The teen's eyes fell on the folder in the senior agent's hands. He straightened up and looked at him directly "so…" dragging out the vowel."What have you got for us, boss-man?" he asked in a lightened tone, but the experienced agents saw the clenching of the youth's jaw and curling of the fingers hidden underneath the crossed arms.

Gibbs looked through the paper in his hands, whist Ziva interrogated "you gave statement to the arresting officer that you had tried to save the victim when the officers found you." Receiving a nod from the teen, the female officer continued "you also stated that you did not stab him." The youth looked at the female agent and nodded, sensing the intensity. "Then how do you explain how a witness saw you fighting with the marine?" Gibbs spoke with a firm tone, slipping a typed testimony to the youth. The kid sat up and frowned at the paper. As he read through the paper, his frown deepened, leading Ziva to lean forward and placed her hands on the table. Gibbs sat stoically on his seat, intent on catching every reaction of the kid.

"Let me guess," the teen spoke after a while, seemingly reached the end of the typed report. "The kid," Tony looked at the senior agent whist pointing to the paper, indicating to the person who testified. "Mop of red hair" lifting his hands to his head, waving them above his hair. "Dark blue parka," he paused to place his hands in his jacket pocket. "Speaks with a lisp" mimicking a lisp whist he hunches over and gazes at the agent timidly, lisping "cornflower blue eyes." After observing the deepening frown from the senior agent and Ziva's disbelieve, the teen signed. After a while, Tony's body language changed to his usual confident self and determination in his hazel eyes. He straightened, clenched his jaw and tightened his fists, as he placed them on the table. He stared into the senior agent's steel blue eyes and stated "I killed your marine. I had a fight with him, and stabbed him in his front." Tony continued his stare, ignoring the usually emotionless blue eye's surprise.

* * *

A/N:

Firstly, English is not my first language. Please do pardon any mistakes. If anyone of you would like to beta this piece, please contact me!

Secondly, I am often too ambitious when it comes to describing a scene, which often leads to confusion. So if there is any confusion, please review, so I could correct them.

**Thirdly**, Street kids are often used to describe homeless children in urban cities or developing countries. Homelessness is described as people who move frequently from one form of temporary shelter to another. Even **couch surfing** could be described as being homeless. If anyone of you have seen **"Pursuit of Happiness"**, you would understand what these people has to go through. This phenomenon is not uncommon.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: NCIS does not belong to me, neither does the characters. They are the creation of the ever brilliant Donold P. Bellisario and Don McGill. If the show were mine, I would use the mustang as company car... hohoho...

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"You know," the teen said, lying on the mattress, stared at the ceiling of his cell in the precinct. He continued after not receiving any response, "no matter how hard you stare, I'm not gonna disappear. I ain't David Copperfield, Agent Gibbs." The agent in question shifted his position outside the cell bars, thinking to himself, pondering the actions of the youth. The teenager in the cell had propped his legs up; the angular position of them made the kid looked even skinner. The youth looked relaxed, but the trained agent could recognise the anxiety through the jiggling of the legs and fisted hand under the kid's head. Gibbs thought he could figure anyone out, but this street kid was confusing him. At first glance, the street kid was just a street kid. But throughout the interrogation, the agent knew that the kid was more than what he seemed.

"Why are you on the streets DiNozzo?" the older man asked in a sign. The hazel eyes' attention shifted from the ceiling to the man who asked that question. Gibbs was surprised at the youth's aged eyes as DiNozzo answered in a near whisper "as if I wanted to be on the streets." The youth shifted his attention back to the ceiling before his eyes betrayed his emotion. DiNozzo's poker face was back on when he said in a matter of fact tone "my father kicked me out when I was twelve." Gibbs frowned at the revelation.

Gibbs wanted to change his opinion on the kid, but he had to remind himself that he was talking to a murder suspect, not a lost child. "Why the streets?" the agent continued asking, disbelieve at such a young and brilliant kid had to live on the streets. Swiftly sitting up, the youth looked at the agent and asked "what was I supposed to do? Report myself missing?" the tone was hard and angry. Hearing a shuffling behind him, the agent looked behind and saw a precinct officer, followed by McGee. "Ah, Officer Johnny Walker" the teen's tone switched to playful. The agent looked back at the teen and saw the confident swagger that the teen had taken to adopt to portray ease, as he walked towards to cell bars. DiNozzo looked at the younger agent standing next to Gibbs and said excitedly "his name is really Johnny Walker" as he grabbed the bars. "Ain't that right, officer?" said the kid poking his face between the bar whist addressing the officer in blue.

"It's Nathan" said the officer with a frown. The man looked to be in his early thirties and supporting a thick moustache. DiNozzo didn't let up, continuing "yah, but that's short for Jonathan. Right?" Officer Walker rolled his eyes as he settled into his guarding stance. McGee spoke to the senior agent, "DA is charging and he is to be brought to state prison." At that, the older agent frowned and walked out of the room. McGee shifted on his feet as he pondered whether to follow his superior. Then his ingrained training brought him to the precinct lieutenant's room.

"He's seventeen." McGee caught the last bit of his boss' demand as he walked into the room. Ziva was already there, leaning on the wall, arms and legs crossed. She looked relaxed, but McGee knew that if push came to shove, she would leap into action with a blink of an eye. Gibbs stood in a firm stance with his hands pressed on the lieutenant's desk. The lieutenant, Frank Gazelle was a pot bellied man supporting a cigar, as he tried to ignore the heated situation. "DA's charging him as an adult" he stated. The senior agent asked again "doesn't he get a lawyer?" Lieutenant Gazelle answered with a puff of his cigar and shrugged "didn't ask for one." Gibbs looked down frowning, his gut knew something was wrong, but he could not place what it was. "Doesn't he get a councillor?" the voice leads the two older men to look at McGee. The younger agent shifted on his feet, uncomfortable at the twin glare. Gibbs' training taught him to tough it out as he voiced his opinion further, "he is a minor after all."

Lieutenant Gazelle looked at the young agent incredulously "he's seventeen, not seven." The pot bellied man puffed his cigar and placed it on his cigar holder. He raked his hair through his thinning white hair and signed "look, he confessed. He didn't ask for a lawyer." The lieutenant look straight into the eyes of the senior agent opposite him and continued "his testimony fits the ME's report." Before he could continue, Ziva intercepted "preliminary report." Sparing a glance to the female agent, the lieutenant chose to ignore the statement "also, the kid had and always have been a pain in the ass." The lieutenant leaned back and picked up his cigar, took a drag and huffed out "causing trouble for my officers."

The room was silent whist they waited for the senior agent to respond. "He's going to federal prison" stated Gibbs as a fact. The lieutenant twitched an eyebrow and retorted "bring that up with the DA." Gibbs frowned and demanded "contact details." The lieutenant nonchalantly shuffle through his cardholder whist mumbling through the cigar "ADA Lisa Connelly" and held a card to the impatient agent. As Gibbs took the card, the lieutenant held on to the card, obtaining the senior agent's attention. "Good luck contacting her, she's a busy girl" he smirked as he let go of the card. The agents shifted to move out of the room, the lieutenant puffed his cigar and offered "the kid stays here until it's all sorted, ok?" The senior agent stomped out of the room, seemingly ignoring the sergeant.

~N~C~I~S~

"Call her again" Gibbs demanded as the federal issued sedan swerved through the traffic. "But, boss" McGee did not have a chance to finish his sentence as a sudden movement of the car nearly caused him to lose the phone in his hands. Glancing at the rear-view mirror, he caught sight of his superior's glare from the driver's seat. "Calling again, boss" stated McGee as he started to dial for the ADA for the fifth time. At the same time, Ziva picked up a chirp on her mobile and reported to her colleagues as to whom the caller was "it's Ducky." Gibbs nodded for Ziva to receive the call as he turned the wheel to change onto another lane on the highway; receiving a honk from a car left behind.

"Ducky" Gibbs' firm tone informed the ME to report. "Ah! Jethro, Abigail is with me" the elderly man informed the agents as the shrill voice of their forensic specialist rang through "hey boss-man! How's Baltimore?" McGee answered gloomily "miserable and cold," as he ended his call to the ADA's answering machine for the fifth time. At the same time, McGee clutched desperately to the roof handle at a particular horrifying car stunt pulled by his superior. "What have you got for us?" asked Ziva plainly, McGee thought internally 'trust the ninja to remain calm in this rollercoaster ride'. After a slight shuffling heard through the speaker of the phone, the duo on the other side of the phone decided to let the Goth speak first "well, petty officer Bradley isn't as squeaky as we thought." Ziva frowned at the term and asked "squeaky? Was he a mouse?" McGee offered an explanation "squeaky clean, means he's dirty." The young agent seated at the back paused to quench a particular bout of nausea as Gibbs swerved to overtake a truck "and I think you meant a rat, not mouse."

"Abs," Gibbs ordered, bringing attention back to the forensic specialist. "Gibbs, Ducky had to bring me my caf-pow today. When you coming back? Are you going to bring me something from Baltimore? Better not be a pen, or a baseball cap Timmy." the Goth rambled on, possibly due to her x number of caffeinated drink. Gibbs grinned slightly before stopping the excited Goth "Abs, what have you got?" The Goth muttered "oh, right, Bradley. I tested his blood and found traces of narcotics. Also Ducky found the lining of his nostrils to be inflamed, possibly coke boss." Nodding as the trio in the car listened to the report.

"Also, I found something interesting with the stab wound" the Englishman intercepted before Abby had the chance to go on. "This reminds me of a case I heard from my friend in Leicester. He found" and before he had the chance to fully recount his story, the senior agent demanded "Ducky." The elderly man noted "oh right." A slight shuffling was heard before the coroner spoke again, sounding to be further from the phone "originally, when I examined the stab wound, I found it to be in the lower left abdomen of the victim. This coincides with being stabbed from the front by a right handed person." Pausing as the medical examiner shuffled, the trio on the other side of the phone could only guess that the elderly man had moved around the body as he tended to do. "However, when I re-examined the skin around the stab wound when I got the body here, the bruising caused by the hilt indicated something different from my initial examination. So I got Mr. Palmer to cast the wound site and it seemed to prove my hypothesis."

Impatient as he was, Gibbs hurried the medical examiner's methodical explanations "Ducky. What did you find?" The trio heard a visible sign as the ME seemed to be discontented to be rushed to revelation "well, my examination showed that our petty officer was stabbed from the back by a left-handed person, instead of from the front by a right handed person." The trio in the car immediately picked up on the clue and looked at each other. "That means" McGee stated, "the teenager was wrong" Ziva finished. Before they had a chance to say anything else, the driver pulled the car to a 180 degree turn and sped back to the precinct.

* * *

A/N: The whole thing about Tony being transferred to federal prison or normal prison and all those thing, I'm not sure whether it is true. This is because (judging from L&O), the state charges a suspect at first. Then throughout the trial, the suspect could then be brought with federal charges and stuff... That's why in real life, a case taken through the court could take years. That is what I understood from the various shows I've watched... So any lawyers out there could correct me if I'm wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: NCIS does not belong to me, neither does the characters. They are the creation of the ever brilliant Donold P. Bellisario and Don McGill. If it does belong to me, I wanna invite** Jensen Ackles** on the show and he's gonna play a baddie! ;)

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The trio reached the precinct in record time, along with breaking several traffic laws. Without acknowledging the officers, the agents stormed through the precinct, creating unprecedented shockwaves. When they arrived at the cells, asides from the officer standing guard, and one homeless drunk, there were no signs of the teenager in question. Shifting attention to the officer in the cell room, the senior agent growled "where is DiNozzo?" The wide eyed officer physically shrunk away and shook his head, indicating he had no idea what he was talking about. Ziva was already scanning the precinct, looking for a familiar face as the morning shift had ended, and the room of new faces were totally clueless.

"Officer Walker!" McGee gleamed; glad to see the officer they had met earlier, even though he was out of his uniform. The trio stormed up to the unsuspecting officer as Gibbs barked "where is he?" The officer tried to remain calm and stood his ground as the grey haired agent strut up into his personal space. "Who, you mean DiNozzo?" glimpsing a nod from the agents behind the looming figure, Officer Walker tried to answer without stuttering "erm, I don't know. Lipinski came and said to transfer the kid." Gibbs frown at the reply, he growled "who's Lipinski?" Officer Walker, replied steadily "Sergeant Lipinski, senior officer of the 23rd beat. Think he's the kid's arresting officer."

Gibbs turned around, frustrated at the situation and desperately trying not to throw a punch. His gut knew that the kid was innocent, but circumstance tied his hands so he couldn't act on them. Ziva stepped in her superior's spot, preventing Officer Walker from escaping. "Your lieutenant said to keep him here until we sort out where to place him. No?" asked the woman, danger gleaming behind her brown eyes. The officer took a step back, despite his spine being as straight as he could under the pressure "don't ask my superiors these kinds of stuff miss." Both Gibbs and Ziva growled at the response, unhappy at the lack of responsibility.

McGee was the only one who had remained impassive throughout the exchange. He signed heavily just as officer Walker signed in relieve due to the recovery of his personal space. Shaking of the shock, the officer retorted "besides, that punk took my phone." Picking up on that sentence, McGee immediately used his height to loom over the bulkier officer, "mobile phone, he took your mobile phone?" Officer Walker this time was genuinely surprised at the usually timid agent's change in demeanour and took another step back. "Y-yah. Must've picked it when I was cuffing him" the officer stuttered. The other two agents looked at the youngest agent as he explained "phone must be equipped with GPS boss. We can track it." Rolling his eyes at the response, the eldest agent barked "well what'ya waiting for McGee!" Jumping into action, McGee grabbed the elbow of the officer and replied "on it, boss!" The trio ignored the completely bewildered officer's expression as he was dredged along.

~N~C~I~S~

Bursting through the door of the empty apartment where the phone GPS had leaded them to, the agents, along with the occupants of the room was frozen in action. The agents, with their guns trained into the room, took sight of the disturbing scene before them. The scantly furnished room was dusty due to disuse and covered with paper and other unmentionable items. The teenager the agents were looking for, were bent over the table with his hands cuffed behind his back, head facing away from the agents. He was wearing just his t-shirt, whist his jumper and hoodie was thrown to the side of the room. His jeans and underwear were around his ankles.

A muscular man, towering over the teen, had his pants halfway around his thighs. He was wearing his dark blue uniform shirt, his cock still inside the teen bent over the table. The officer growled as his hands gripped the hips of the trembling teenager tighter, grinning at the new company. The other officer in the room, who initially was holding the helpless teen in place over the table stood back, hands held in the air. The officer raping the teenage boy actually grounded his hip further into the teen, grabbing the hair on the teen's head whist leaning forward, whispering into the teen's ears. The older agent growled as he rushed forward, tackling the offending man onto the ground.

The action seemed to spur everyone into action. McGee holstered his gun as he pulled out his cuff, stalking towards the fully clothed officer. McGee muttered the officer's rights as he put on his cuffs, ensuring the cuffs were extremely tight. Using his skills from the marine, Gibbs easily over power the perverted officer and cuffed him up, pulling him up roughly; deliberately ignoring the fact that the man was still half dressed. As the two men pulled their captives to the door, Ziva picked up the green hoodie and gently coaxed the boy to relax. In order to reach him without the teen reacting badly to her presence, especially after such a horrible event

"This ain't over DiNozzo!" shouted the half dressed officer, as Gibbs manhandled the man out the room. Gibbs slammed the officer into the frame of the door, pushing behind the officer, mumbled into the man's ear "oops." Ziva had already taken the cuffs off the teen and took out the handkerchief used to gag the teen. The youth stood rubbing his wrist. At the offender's threat, the teen's legs crumbled, causing the female agent to grab his arm, wanting to steady him. He took her helping hands away as he spit on the ground, in the direction of the offender. The spit was tinged with blood, due to a split lip. He gingerly stooped to grab his jeans to pull them up, shaking as he saw the bloody fluid running down his thighs. He was silently glad of the woman's comforting hands, holding the hoodie in place over his shoulder.

He whispered "thanks" as he zipped up his jeans. The whole time he had not raised his heads too look at his rescuers. Ziva remained silent, understanding the teen's delicate position. She released her hold on the teen's shoulders as he moved to slip into the hoodie. She stood aside, giving the teen time and spaces to self compose. As his head poked through the hoodie, the female agent winced at the cuts and bruises on the teen's face. The teen had started to walk when the agent held out her hand, palm towards the teen to represent 'stop'. She gently spoke "you should wait for the paramedics." The teen's submissive nod made Ziva further realise the change in the previously confident young man. He then whispers "the phone should still be in the patrol car."

Ziva nodded to indicate her understanding, but confused at the importance of that fact. The paramedics' arrival was announced by the thudding of their boots up the apartment stairs. Their appearance along with a gurney shook the teen out of his trance. He visibly shook as they got closer. The female agent calmly coaxed the teen to lie on the gurney and explained to the paramedics to be careful of the situation. The appearance of Gibbs next to the gurney as the teen was strapped in seems to relax the trembling youth. Ziva nodded her understanding when Gibbs threw her a look. He stayed by the teen's side as the company moved down the stairs.

"Ziva" hearing McGee's soft calling brought the woman out of her trance. She looked around and saw that the room was vacated of people, asides from herself and her colleague. She moved down stairs and McGee followed, sensing that his colleague was onto something. Stopping at the patrol car parked outside of the apartment, she opened the back door, bending forward to search the back seat. Her colleague opened the door on the other side, also looking for something, but he's not quite sure what. Seeing from the corner of his eyes, he saw the woman pick up a mobile phone from the floor underneath the driver's seat. She pressed a button on the mobile and showed the screen to the waiting agent. What he saw was the bright screen of the phone revealing that a recording was made.

* * *

A/N: If there is any confusion regarding the action-y bits, please tell me. I'm not very good with these stuff... oh and our Tony's a smart boy!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: NCIS does not belong to me, neither does the characters. They are the creation of the ever brilliant Donold P. Bellisario and Don McGill. If it does belong to me, Tony would have a better mother... hurrmph...

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"A sexual assault examination has been taken and a kit has been prepared for you. Asides from the superficial cuts and bruises along with trauma to the anus, the young man is physically fine." The agent winced at the fact. She remained quiet, letting the doctor finish. "There is malnourishment, as expected of life on the streets and slight dehydration. Both conditions are being treated." The middle-aged doctor with his stethoscope and clipboard recited his briefing, "Mr. DiNozzo is on a bout of antibiotics and blood works are taken for analysis, as per protocol with cases like these."

The doctor lowered his clipboard as he finished. He took off his glasses and addressed the female agent, "now, if necessary the kid could be discharged by tomorrow. But uncertain of his mental condition after an event likes this. I would have liked to keep him here for a couple more days, just to ensure that he is emotionally and physically stable." The doctor tilted his head to the door of the room he just came out of and continued, "he seemed like a capable young man and held himself pretty well throughout the examination." Then he signed with a forlorn smile and said "but if my judgment of character is correct, he probably wouldn't last the day."

Ziva smiled at the doctor's admission and nodded "thank you doctor." The middle-aged doctor eyed the exotic woman and smiled "you could probably convince him to stay. He had hit on nearly every female he met. He even managed to charm my female colleague, who would have been old enough to his grandma." The doctor huff a laugh, causing Ziva to grin further as the doctor recounted "Emma, the senior nurse here managed to put a stop to the wayward boy. She is old but firm. Seemed to put the fear in the boy." The doctor stopped as he wiped his glasses on his handkerchief. He seemed to have composed himself and straightened up and stood aside to allow the agent to access the door of his patient's room. "In you go young lady. I need to contact the kid's father. He is still legally underage and don't want to get the hospital in trouble" the doctor finished with a mock salute and walked off to the nurse's station.*****(1)

~N~C~I~S~

"Tony?"called out the agent after a soft knock; informing the occupant of her entry to the room. Tony looked away from the television to eye the visitor. Seeing that it was the female agent, he looked back to the television screen and softly murmured "you know I can hear you guys talking through the door. It ain't sound proof." Ziva took in the sight of the youth. The last she saw him, he was trembling with fear and could barely hold himself up right. Now, lying on the hospital bed with several pillows behind his back, he looked more composed. Not that the bruise on the right side of his face, along with a road rash on the cheekbone, and the split lip made him look any better. The teen was pale, his lips almost the same colour as the rest of his face. The hospital gown revealed bruises around the neck and collarbone. Arms supporting hand sized bruises and wrist wrapped with bandages. An IV line ran from a bag, to the crook of the elbow on his left arm.

"What is it with you agents and staring" Tony's voice brought the female agent back to the present. She shook her head in confusion as she walked towards the chair situated next to the bed. "First it was probie, in the interrogation room. Then it was the boss-man in the cells. Now it's you" the teen explained, as he observed the female agent develop a smile. "Maybe, it just that you're very good looking" said the agent as she leaned back on the chair. Tony twitched an eyebrow and grinned, but the split on his lip prevented it to reach its potential. The reminder seemed to trigger some unwanted memory as the teen sobered up and trained his eyes on the television set whist the female agent waited patiently.

"Christopher Grinwall" said Tony. The agent sat up, intent on listening to the teen. Hazel eyes left the screen of the television and looked into the brown orbs. "Christopher Grinwall, he's the catalyst of" Tony paused, and then looked into the room, waved his arms about "of this." Ziva nodded her understanding. The youth signed a sign decade older than his age "he's just this kid, lost. So I helped him." Catching the confused look of the female agent, the youth continued his story. "Lipinski, the guys who erm" Tony choked, leading to Ziva grabbing the cup of water. Watching the teen sipping the water, careful of the split lip, Ziva offered "the guy we caught with his pants down." Tony huffed a laugh, "yah, literally."

"He thinks himself as 'The Don'" said Tony after placing the cup on the side table, quoting 'The Don' with his fingers. Ziva nodded understanding "yes, I watched 'The Godfather'." Tony smiled and looked down to his hands placed on his laps. He observed the chipped nails and caked blood as he continued "he would offer protection if given money. He would also take the drugs and re-sell them at a higher price." Tony looked out the window, his face impassive as he said "he also has a perverted fondness for young pretty boys." Ziva frowned and thought internally that she should have cut the pervert's balls off.

"Chris was just this lost kid, because he ran away" Tony recounted back to the start of the conversation. "I saw him and thought 'he would've been perfect for Lipinski'. Blond hair, blue eyes. Couldn't let him lay his filthy hands on the kid" Tony cringed, remembering the boy's lost and helpless looks. "So I got one of the girls to phone up CPS*****(2)and told them about the lost boy" Tony looked at Ziva, said in a soft and sad fashion "couldn't call the cops, could I?" Ziva gently shook her head and imploring the young man to continue. "Apparently the boy's parents were looking for him, so CPS came to pick him up" Tony gazed at the wall opposite his bed, preparing himself for the next bit. "Lipinski heard, somehow he also knew that I was responsible for sending the kid away. So he sends someone to beat me up." The next bit, Tony grin a lopsided grin, careful of the split lip "couldn't let him get away with that could I?" Ziva shook her head as she met Tony's gaze, so the teen would continued "so I took pictures of him with one of the boys. Send it to his house. Who would'a known he has a wife?" Tony shrugged his shoulders in a nonchalant attitude; Ziva barked a laughed at the ingenuity of the teen.

Ziva sobered up, realising the implication of the story "so he set up all this just to get to you?" Tony shrugged. Ziva gazed at the brave young man, realising the events he had to go through to maintain his dignity. "Must have been hard for you, no? Having to, erm how you say, as clean as a trumpet?" asked Ziva. Tony peered at Ziva with a pondering look, "I think you meant whistle. Then yes, it is hard to remain as clean as a **whistle** on the streets." Tony smiled, at Ziva's mistake, emphasising on 'whistle' whist, taking in the annoyed look on the agent's face. Tony solemnly explained "I have seen kids who had just landed on the streets, and already addicted." He signed, looking up as he settled back into the bed "I tried my hardest to keep clean and out of trouble. It was hard. Made harder after learning what Lipinski was, and that he was interested."

The female agent gently placed her hand on the teen's hands, waiting for the boy to acknowledge her touch before squeezing it. Tony smiled warmly at Ziva's comfort and looked into her eyes. "I did my best to keep out of his way. Didn't give him any reason to get near me" Tony said, in a near whisper. "Maybe that's why he was so intended in getting to me" the teen added, hoping to explain the recent chain of events. Ziva shook her head as she grasped her hands tighter around the teen's hands "no. There are no explanations for men like him. They are degenerates." Watching the hazel eye droop, the agent whispered "go to sleep Tony, your safe. My colleagues are interviewing him now." Suddenly, the droopy hazel eyes snapped opened with interest "really?"

* * *

A/N:

1) As a minor, Tony would not have any blood work taken or examined by the doctor without the parent or at least a supervisor. This is due to the fact that they both require consent from Tony. However, in this case, seeing Tony as a sound minded (despite the horrible circumstance) teenager, such treatments could be sanctioned. The doctor aren't exactly breaking the law, but medical law has always been iffy... if you know what I mean.

2) CPS stands for Child Protective Service. They are responsible for taking children away from abusive environments. In this case, I'm not sure that they would bypass the police to get the lost child. This is purely my creation to make my story fit. Sorry if I'm wrong on such facts.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: NCIS does not belong to me, neither does the characters. They are the creation of the ever brilliant Donold P. Bellisario and Don McGill.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The man was supporting a bloody nose, courtesy of Gibbs' manhandling. He was cuffed on the front, untidy, but fully cloth. The precinct wouldn't have allowed one of their people walk around butt naked, not that Gibbs would let him. "I wanna talk to a lawyer. Or at least a union officer" smirked the officer in blue. McGee paced the room, suit rumpled due to the day's activity and not having had a chance to change and rest for nearly two days. The man was gleaming at the younger agent's unruly condition. "Sides, you feds don't have no right holding me in local precinct. He's just a kid on my beat" the man continued unaware of the simmering build up of anger, under the unassuming agent. 'Bang' McGee suddenly slammed his hands on the steel table, making the seated man jump in his chair.

Just before the young agent was about to blurt out anything, the door to the interrogation room opened; revealing the senior agent of NCIS. "McGee" Gibbs rough voice brought the simmering young agent to attention. "Boss" McGee stood up and addressed the grey haired agent. Gibbs stood aside whist holding the door open, indicating for the young man to leave. The young agent straightened his suit and strut out without turning to look at the offender. Just as the agents brushed pass each other, the older man patted the younger man's shoulder and whispered "good job." McGee glanced at his boss and smirked, glad to play a small part in his boss' bigger plan.

The senior agent closed the door and smoothly slid into the remaining chair in the room, opposite the officer. The man grinned through his bloodied lips and stated "agent Gibbs." He leaned forwards and asked "how did you train your people like that? Stick and carrot?" Gibbs answered without looking up from his paper "Officer Lipinski, my agents aren't donkeys." At that, Lipinski frowned "it's Sergeant for you. Agent." Clearly proud of his ranking, but sadly for him, in Gibbs' world, ranking doesn't mean shit when it comes to scum like him. Gibbs placed a tape recorder in the centre of the steel table, in front of Lipinski. The man frowned at the object and asked "what, you taping this? How quaint." Gibbs did not bother to answer as the turned on the tape, emitting the hissing static before sound was heard.

_"So!" Tony's youthful voice was heard clearly. "Where'ya folks taking me to? Road trip?" he asked, clearly addressing other people. "Nothing you can do about it even if you do know, DiNozzo." A voice answered, sounding further away. In the background, one could hear passing traffic and shuffling emitted by the youth. "O… nice one Paddy" retorted Tony, sounding closer. "It's officer O'Keefe" answered by the same voice. This time, an engine along with changing of the gear stick could be heard, indicating that the recording was in a car. "Stop talking to the kid O'Keefe" ordered another voice. _The two people in the interrogation room listening to the recording exchanged looks, one of them realising the implications of the recording.

_"Aww… come on Lipinski, it's not like I get a lot of chances to speak to Paddy" whined Tony, playing his role to the best. "It's O'Keefe, or Tom, not Paddy, punk!" growled the officer at the front seat, as his voice was heard clearer. "Whoa, okay Tommy. Chill" said Tony in an easy going tone. "I said not to talk to him you idiot" muttered the other man. Silence passed through the car for a few minutes before O'Keefe broke the silence "what you gonna do with the kid?" The man to which the question was directed to answered "gonna teach him a lesson O'Keefe." O'Keefe shifted in his seat and said "what's the Lt gonna do with us when he finds out?" The other man answered incredulously "what do you think Lt is gonna do? You think his clean? He's been on the take ever since I got into the business." A small gasp was heard, clearly not Tony's "he's on the take?" Tony murmured "duh!"_

_"See, even the kid knows" said the dirty cop. "Then what about me? Look serge," O'Keefe said "I like my job. I don't wanna get in trouble. Just let me off here. I'll say nothing." The car suddenly skidded to a stop, tumbles and knocks was heard, along with Tony shouting "hey, careful of the merchandise" sounding further then how it was previously. Rustling and struggling was heard and an angry growl was heard, closer to the recorder "O'Keefe. Listen to me and listen to me good. You're in this mess and you're in it as deep as I am." A thud was heard. The car's engine shifted into action, the driver continued "so suck it up." Tony shifted in his seat and asked "hey Lipinski, how __**did**__ you get that bad ass marine?" _The officer listening to the recording in the interrogation room grew pale upon hearing the question.

_"Wouldn't you like to know" answered the driver. "Hey man, it's artistic license. Maybe someday they could put it on TV-series and broadcast it around the states. You would be famous" Tony said, selling his praises. A huff was heard before the driver continued "that so called 'bad ass marine' was pathetic. He was so glad to get his fix that he turned around. So all I did was grabbed him by the throat from behind and stabbed his front." Silence, as the occupants of the car pondered on the fact. "Erm, Lipinski." O'Keefe warned. "What!" growled Lipinski. "Oh come on. It's not like he's gonna tell. Not after I'm done with him" leer Lipinski. The car slowed to a stop, Lipinski stated "here we are DiNozzo. Time to teach you a lesson."_

~N~C~I~S~

The agent reached across and turned off the recorder. He slowly sat back and reached for a water bottle McGee had placed on the table before. Suddenly, the older man threw the bottle at the other man. The man caught the bottle with his left hand, despite the cuff. Gibbs softly said "the tri-factor, how, where and when." He picked up the recorder. Holding it in his hands, he gently tapped the side of it with his forefinger "it's all in here. Better than any witness." Then Gibbs shifted to cross his legs "not that officer O'Keefe is a bad witness. He is very helpfully collaborating with agent McGee at the moment." The agent stared at the offender and continued "let's not even mention three federal agents who witnessed you performing a heinous crime, punishable by the court of law. No matter where or what government body you work for."

The agent waited for the facts to settle in. Lipinski, already pale from listening to the tape, grew paler. Gibbs slowly stood up; he gathered his papers methodically and said in a pleasant tone "you would be placed in a federal prison." Gibbs looked into the widening eyes of the criminal "the kind of people they keep in those place, serial killer, rapist, bombers." He leaned forwards as he listed, whispering "**real** violent criminals." Gibbs straightened and picked up his folder "who knows what they would do once they know a paedophile and a dirty cop is in their midst." Now, whatever colour left in sergeant Lipinski had just drained out. The agent calmly walked out of the room, before closing the door he said to the flabbergasted man "this time I'm not going to argue with your DA where to put you. 'cus the result would be the same." The door shut with a soft click, the formerly calm man, alone in the interrogation room, suddenly felt **very** claustrophobic.

* * *

A/N: You go Gibbs! Show him how it's done!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: NCIS does not belong to me, neither does the characters. They are the creation of the ever brilliant Donold P. Bellisario and Don McGill. If the show were mine, I would feature the mustang a wee bit more...

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Nice car" eyed the teen, admiring the mustang the elder agent drove to pick up the teen from the hospital. The teen had managed to stay in the hospital for two days, through the combination efforts of Ziva and nurse Emma. By then, the case was a wrap and team had a chance to go back to DC and clean up. Learning the release date of the teen, the senior agent offered to deal with him.

The agent opened the door for the teen, allowing him to enter the car. As Gibbs walked around to the driver's side, he observed the teen to timidly touch the headboard of the car. When the agent got into the car, the teen sat back and kept his hands on his laps. As the driver opened the throttle of the muscle car, he could faintly hear the "wow" that his passenger admitted. The older man smiled to himself as he pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

In the silence, Gibbs could notice the teen fidgeting from his peripheries. "How old are you DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked, in an attempt to distract the youth. Tony looked at the older man, silently questioning the direction of the conversation as he answered "sixteen and 10 months." Gibbs simply nodded. "Why?" the teen asked in return. Instead he received the sound of Gibbs changing the gear of the car. Tony, after not receiving an answer, simply shrugged his shoulder and looked out the window. He was fidgeting again, when the agent asked another question.

"Why did you confess?" Gibbs asked frowning, as the car slowed downed for a red light. Looking out of the passenger side window, Tony tightened his hands into fists. Gibbs turned towards the teen and observed the bruises and cuts still evident on his face. "Tony?" asked Gibbs, training his voice to be soft and comforting, those he reserved for children and distraught family members. Tony squeezed his eyes shut and licked his lips, in preparation to reply. "His name is Georgie" Tony said, he looked sadly down to his clenched fist on his laps. "He's erm, he's one of Lipinski's favourite" Tony continued, whist Gibbs shifted gear to get the car going at the green light.

"Sometimes Georgie would stop by my place if he didn't want to deal with the bastard" Tony said, looking forlornly out the window. "Sadly he's hooked on coke" the teen paused. Understanding the implication, the agent continued "and the only way to get them is through Lipinski." Tony nodded; he said "he's the only one who I know that Lipinski could turn. I had to confess. Otherwise who knows what that perv would do with him." Gibbs gripped the wheel tighter, willing himself no to lash out. "He's dead, isn't he?" Tony asked sadly, Gibbs had no choice but to nod. The boy who testified against Tony was found yesterday, overdosed on a packet of high grade cocaine. Perhaps by intention, perhaps accidental, no one could tell, or would tell.

The silence in the car grew uncomfortable as they drove on. "You know, you don't have to take me back" Tony offered, hazel eyes trained on the grey haired agent. The agent remained stoic as he turned a corner. "Just drop me off anywhere, I'll survive" Tony continued, fidgeting in his seat. "I gotta" answered Gibbs "it's the law." Gibbs' answer was not making the youth feel any better as Tony gradually recognise the surrounding. "You know, this won't end well" warned Tony grimly, as Gibbs pulled up a driveway. Gibbs parked the car as he carefully observed the teen. Tony was anxious, he grew even paler. The agent thought sincerely whether this was a good idea.

The house they pulled up was high class. The long driveway and large lawn made the house, no mansion, looked even more luxurious. Gibbs slowly got out of the car, observing the mansion with apprehension. The teen gingerly got out of the car, his face impassive, but body language showed defeat. Despite the fact that he was beaten and abused, he never showed defeat, not until now. As they walked up the long driveway to the front door of the house, the teen slowly straightened up, shoulders squared, features firm, as if preparing for war. The doorbell chimed when the agent pushed the button. The duo exchanged silent looks as movement was heard behind the door.

"Hello?" the Hispanic maid questioned, eyeing the two men standing at the door. The elder of the two answered "my name is special agent Gibbs from NCIS; I'm here to see Mr. Antony DiNozzo." The maid shook her head, "Mr. DiNozzo busy sir. No visitor." Her broken English translated her reluctance to admit entrance for the men just as well as her action. Just before the door was about to be closed, Gibbs placed his arm on the door stopping it from being closed "this is about his son ma'am." Hearing this, the maid stop shoving at the door and looked up questionably "Mr. DiNozzo got no son sir." Suddenly, the maid looked behind the door, a voice was heard "that's alright Mrs. Vasquez, I got it."

Throughout the exchange with Gibbs and the maid, Tony remained impassive. However, upon hearing the voice, he straightened up and stood at attention. The door opened fully, showing a well groomed man in a polo shirt and dress pants. The man addressed the two men, hand never leaving the door "Agent Gibbs. Junior." Tony whispered "sir" as he looked ahead, staring at the panels of the mahogany door. DiNozzo Senior put on a dazzling smile as he extended his hand as he warmly greeted the agent "thank you for bringing Junior home, I really appreciate it." Being the senior agent, he noticed the cold indifference between the father and son, and willed himself not to act upon it as he shook the hand of the business man.

"Come here son" DiNozzo Senior beckoned with his hand as he released the agent's hand. His other hand never left the door. Tony shuffled closer; he stood to nearly the same height as his father, perhaps just a couple inches shorter. The father patted the shoulder of his son and said "good to see you Junior, you've grown." He failed to acknowledge the presence of his son's winced at the pat, seemingly pressed on a sore part. He guided his son around as he said "say thank you to agent Gibbs, son. He did drive you all the way here." His son turned around, facing his rescuer. "Thank you agent Gibbs" said Tony, emotionlessly. Gibbs blinked at the change of demeanour. "Now say goodbye" said the father, as he pulled his son into the house; the hand on the door slowly pushing the great wooden door. "Goodbye" said the son, hazel eyes wavered, just before he lost sight of the agent.

~N~C~I~S~

"Told you not to get me in trouble Junior" the man scolded, as he settled himself behind his grand oak desk. His son stood straight, face forward, hands clasped behind his back. "Pour me a glass Junior" ordered the man, as he cleared the papers on his desk. Tony moved towards the drinking cabinet in practiced manoeuvre, picking up the crystal glass and poured two fingers worth of single malt scotch. As he settled the glass on his father's desk, he noticed what he had done and was frowning at himself. The father did not acknowledge his son as he sipped the drink. After placing the glass back, he finally managed to lift his eyes to his son and asked "should I expect any more trouble Junior?" The son answered "no, sir."

Nodding at the answer, DiNozzo Senior settled back into the leather lined armchair and carefully address his son "I don't care what trouble you got yourself into. If you want to live in this house, something has to change." Tony frowned and asked in disbelieve "what?" Impatient with the question, man answered "Junior, I cannot have that attitude here. You will listen and do what I say." The son continued his stance and stared at the wall, fighting an internal battle. "Why do you care what I do? You kicked me out. Sir" Tony retorted, elongating the 'sir'. The father stood up and thumped on the oak desk "or would you like to be kicked out again?" Tony smirked "I've lived five years without your charity sir. I'm sure I can survive longer."

The father's face reddened with anger "you insolent boy. That attitude of yours will land you in trouble." He paused to catch a breath and murmured "some fight you got into." He then scolded "that's why that agent brought you here. I don't even understand why he bothered to bring a punk like you back." Tony was simmering, his hands was clenched in a tight fist at his side. The duo, in their intensity, failed to hear the maid entering the study with a tray of tea. "I was raped. Raped **and** beaten dad" Tony stated, causing the maid to drop her tray onto the side table with a clang. The father and son duo barely glanced at the maid before she scampered out.

The father's face contorted with emotion. The son continued "if those agents hadn't come to save me, I would've been dead. Or would you have preferred me to come back in a coffin. Dad?" Tony's hazel eyes were brimming in tears. A single tear dropped, leading the youth to wipe it off, breaking the eye contact between the father and son. "Junior" the father said, voice cracking. The son peered at his father, hopefully waiting for an answer. "You don't have to lie to gain my attention" stated the father, faltering his strict façade. The son rolled his eyes, tears falling as the hope shattered. "Lie. You think that I would fucking lie about something like this?" asked the son incredulously.

The father still showed no sign of changing his opinion on his son. Tony fling out his arms, giving up on salvaging the relationship. "You know what. Fuck this. I don't need this" Tony walked off as his father remained stationary. Tony stomped up the stairs, into his old room. He shut the door and leaned against it, sliding down, tears fall freely in the confines of privacy. Slight knock on the door broke the sobbing boy from his stupor. "Mr. Junior" the maid's voice travelled through. Tony stood up and opened the door, looking down and seeing the maid's pitying look almost broke the boy again.

"Mr. DiNozzo wants to see you" the maid said timidly, unsure of whether to comfort the boy, or to follow her master's orders. Tony turned around in exasperation "oh, he wants to see me. Wonder why doesn't come and see me himself." Asked Tony, half to him, half to the maid. He then turned to face the maid in manic desperation "I know why, 'cus he ain't bothered." The maid stared opened mouth, gaping speechlessly. Tony spurred into movement as he grabbed a duffle back tucked under his bed. He started stuffing some clothing into the bag, whist mumbling "he ain't bothered with me, I ain't bothered with him." He stalked across his room, swiping books and old cassettes into the bag, tears falling the entire time. Tony talked to himself "I'm not going to let the old man scrutinise me. I can't take his judgment." He sniffed as he used his jumper sleeve to wipe away the mucus and tears.

Zipping up his bag and moving towards the door, he stood and address the maid "tell my father that I don't want to see him." As he move the astounded maid away so he could get through, he added "I don't need a father." Whist waking away, he paused and turned around, looking at the maid with a heartbreaking look "and he doesn't need a son." The teen stomped off, leaving the maid in her stupor. Hearing the slamming of the front door, the maid startled. "Ay caramba" whispered the maid, internally thinking what she should say to her master. She had half the mind to slap the man so he could go after his own flesh and blood. However, she needed the job. Therefore scurrying to her master's study with a formulated answer from his son. Silently praying to god that she would come out of this family matter unharmed.

* * *

A/N: The truth is I'm not sure that Gibbs would be absolutely required to take Tony home, as he was considered as an adult when he was about to be trialled for the murder of the marine.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: NCIS does not belong to me, neither does the characters. They are the creation of the ever brilliant Donold P. Bellisario and Don McGill.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

The agent sat patiently in his mustang, fingers tapping on the wheel to the music on the radio. After observing the interaction between the father and son, he realised that the reaction portrayed by the teen in the cell was not exaggerated. Parking his car on the street next to the DiNozzo driveway, he called up his people informing them of his activity. Then he settled-in to wait. Knowing the boy, he wouldn't last long in the house. He sat up when he observed the front door open, revealing the teen, looking dishevelled and carrying a duffel bag. The teen slammed the door close, no doubt eliciting a loud bang. The teen paused at the door, wiping his face with the sleeves of his hoodie. After taking a deep breath, the teen took a step away from his former house, seemingly more composed.

The agent honked his car just as the teen made it out of the driveway. The teen turned to look at the car, surprise clear on his face. The agent lifted his fingers in a small wave, hands still on the wheel. The teen walked towards the car and leaned through the open window. Tony smiled at Gibbs "going my way?" Gibbs picked up his sunglasses and slid them on as he started his car, grinning "hop in kid." Tony opened the door, slid in as he threw his duffel into the back of the car. Gibbs eyed the bag and asked "what's in the bag." Tony shrugged an answer "oh just some old clothes, books and cassettes." After catching the incredulous look from Gibbs, Tony smiled "yes I know. How could I possibly fit in them? I just thought that there are kids on the streets might need them. I could trade the cassettes for something worthwhile." Gibbs nodded, understanding the actions of the teenager.

Tony had just managed to buckle his belt as Gibbs pulled out of the street with a screech. Grabbing to the roof handle of the car, the teen smiled "where we're off to boss?" Gibbs looked forward as he carefully manoeuvred a stunt in his muscle car, glancing at the teen to see him grinning with excitement. Gibbs smiled to himself, glad to keep the kid occupied. "Home" answered Gibbs. Tony looked at the older man in a questioning glance "whose home, yours or mine?" Gibbs answered without missing a beat "ours." Surprise on Tony's face was momentary as it morphed into distraught "Hey look man, I don't swing that way" explained Tony, waving both his hands about, misunderstanding Gibbs' offer. Gibbs spared a glance to Tony as he answered firmly "neither do I." Tony breaths out a sign of relieve. "Sides, not my type" Gibbs added after a thought, slight grin on his face indicating a joke. Tony caught up and joked back "really? Too young?" Gibbs answered with certainty "nope, too cocky." Hearing a bark of laugher from the teen made the agent smile.

"All joking asides boss-man, why you doing this?" asked Tony, sobering up as the car reached the highway, driving towards DC. Gibbs looked at the teen as the teen looked at him. Each reading each other's body language, searching for the right intention. Gibbs signed and looked onto the road as he explained "look kid. You're smart." He took his eyes off the road to look at Tony for the next bit, "and you have a good heart. I don't think you should spend your life on the streets." Tony seemed to receive the sincerity of the agent as he was moved by the agent's words. "Ain't no charity case" Tony whispered, echoing the conversation he just had with his father.

Gibbs signed, as he had expected the teen to retaliate. Living alone and surviving for so long, requires very strong defences. This meant not admitting to any weakness. "I had a kid" said Gibbs; the tone of the voice brought the teen's attention to the agent. "She and her mother died in a car explosion. They were on their way to a safe house after witnessing a murder" Gibbs told the teen of his story, hoping that this would reach the hardened teen. "Did you get him?" asked Tony. Gibbs looked at the teen with surprise; he had heard several responses to his story before, this would be a first. Gibbs grinned as he continued driving "yah, I got him." Tony nodded, approving at the agent's action.

"What I'm trying to say is. I had set up a grant when my daughter was born, so she would have money for university" Gibbs paused to keep his emotion under wraps. "Yet to stop paying for it," Gibbs looked at the teen as Tony took in the look. "So I was wondering whether you would take up the position, otherwise the money would be used on the boat" explained Gibbs nonchalantly. Tony nodded, understanding Gibbs' subtle offer. Internally, the teen was still hesitant upon the agent's generous offer. The agent did not expect the teen to accept immediately. The occupants in the car fell silent as they drove on. Tony, chewing on the conversation they just held suddenly realised something, "wait. You have a boat?"

~N~C~I~S~

If you like happy endings please skip to the epilogue. If you like angst, please read the next chapter. I've made sure that you wouldn't miss much if you do miss out on the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: NCIS does not belong to me, neither does the characters. They are the creation of the ever brilliant Donold P. Bellisario and Don McGill.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Despite the fact that the teen had lived under the agent's roof for a couple of weeks now, the teen still expressed unease in accepting the agent's generosity. Many times, upon coming home from work, the agent would find the house neat and tidy, clothing washed and ironed. Sometimes, the teen would cook. Often leading to slight disasters in the kitchen. After a long and well thought out discussion (with the help of Ducky), he managed to convince the teen that he didn't owe the agent anything. Disasters in the kitchen lessened, as Tony learnt to stay out of it, along with couple of newly acquired and necessary skills. With Tony's presence, the agent went home more, instead of opting to stay in the office to work long hours.

The teen was also eager to learn, picking up woodwork on the boat and various other side projects like fish in the water. He made Ziva a little wooden dagger, and McGee a wooden pacifier, gaining a few laughs from the agents. Having met the enthusiastic Goth and fatherly ME, Tony also made them little gifts. He made a wooden bat, resembling the batman logo for Abby. Tony thought for a long time what to make for the ME, in the end with the help of Gibbs; he made a model of a duck. Ducky was pleased with the gift, proudly displaying it on his desk.

As for his saviour and mentor, he took the longest to make the present. Often shooing the agent out of the basement so he wouldn't see what he was working on. One day, the agents in the NCIS office noted a wooden sailboat sitting on the senior agent's desk. It was completed with a cabin, and sails made out of wooden skewers, canvas cloth sewn on the makeshift masts. The boat was placed on a platform, with the name 'Kelly' carefully carved on the side. They all agreed that creation was the best, made by the youth thus far.

Along with the wood work, Tony had private tutoring sessions for his GEDs. The teen was a bit slow on the arithmetic and other scientific subjects. However, he was on par for his grammar, literature and history. After some interrogation, Tony explained that he had been a regular visitor of the local library, reading up any books, whenever he could. Scientific books are hard to come by, thus the reason why he was behind. Throughout the sessions, Tony quickly caught up on what he was missing; earning praises from the tutor and occasionally, Gibbs himself. Regular visits to the NCIS headquarter lead to the teen's piping interest concerning law and enforcement. One night, over an illegal, but supervised drink of beer, the teen expressed that one day he would enrol in the police academy. The agent did not protest.

Technically, Tony was still underage. However, he was too old to enter into the foster care system. Papers filed to name agent Leroy-Jethro Gibbs as a legal guardian was successful, without contention from the father. The teen was secretly happy, to live under a roof, regular meals and shower, along with the education. The tutoring session were actually paid by the father (not that Gibbs would tell the youth), figuring that was the least the absent father could provide for his own flesh and blood. Tony however could not be idle. He started picking up odd jobs around the neighbourhoods, charming old ladies to let him mow the lawns and simple gardening jobs. Offering to babysit kids for busy couples and fixing things for the elderly who couldn't climb ladders. His addition to Gibbs' neighbourhood was welcomed with a grand celebration of the teen's seventeenth birthday.

~N~C~I~S~

Happiness does not last for long. One could tell the main protagonists of this story, and they would not be able to argue otherwise. Working in the office one day, after just solving the disappearance of a sergeant Litchi, Gibbs received a phone call from the Baltimore hospital. He was asked to bring the teen along as he was his legal guardian. Sitting in the mustang, the teen fidgeted as he asked "what this about Gibbs?" Gibbs regretfully answered "I don't know DiNozzo." From the phone call, he had an inkling of what it could be. He just could not bring himself to say it. Eyeing the teen, he was secretly proud of himself. Throughout the months, The youth had filled out his frame, gaining a couple of pounds, making him the fine looking young man that he was. Clean shaven and dressed in jacket and jeans, the youth looked confident and respectable, no longer a street kid.

As the duo arrived at the hospital, the teen grew more and more agitated. The agent had to place his hand on the teen's knees to stop the teen's jittering leg as they sat in the waiting room. The nurse called out "Mr. DiNozzo" after a short while. She smiled kindly to the duo approaching her as she said "the doctor would like to see you now." As they entered the room, the middle aged doctor stood up, smiling at the teen. "Mr. DiNozzo, you look good" said the doctor as he shook the hand of the teen. "Dr. McKean" nodded Tony, recognising him as his attending doctor when he was admitted to this hospital 3 months ago. The other two men introduced themselves as Tony took a seat, opposite the doctor, allowing the agent to sit next to him.

"Now, Mr. DiNozzo" paused the doctor, asking the teen "do you mind me calling you Tony?" The teen shook his head and joked "please do. Mr. DiNozzo made me sound old." The doctor smiled and clasps his hands as his arms leaned on the table. "Tony, there is no other way to put his" signed McKean. Tony shuffled in his seat; butterflies in his stomach wouldn't let him settle. "Your blood work came back" the doctor stared directly to the teen, opted for the direct approach "it tested HIV positive." Shock and surprise took hold of the teen, freezing him. The agent signed a heavy sign, his gut being right, again. McKean said softly "I'm sorry, Tony. I really am." The teen turned impassive and asked the doctor "was it because of Lipinski?"

Surprised at the teen's reaction, the doctors answered hesitantly "well, technically I can't tell you this due to confidentiality." Tony banged his hand on the arm of the armchair he was sitting in "screw confidentiality, just tell me." The teen was visibly shaking by now, possible a combination of anger and shock. The doctor eyed the agent, receiving a nod, he said "yes. As routine, I also tested Lipinski for any STD that might pass on. He was tested to be HIV positive too." The teen abruptly stood up, nearly knocking the chair over. He started pacing the room, mumbling to himself. Just as the two men started to get worried, Tony took a deep breath and brushed his hair back. He pushed his hands into the pocket of his jacket and asked "so is there like a therapy or something that I could start on."

The teen had yet to cease to surprise the doctor. McKean stammered "y-yah. There is some anti-viral medication that you could take." The doctor then proceeded to pull out prescription scripts. The silent agent sat forward to observe the scripts, face stoic as ever. "There would of course be blood works taken regularly to keep tabs on the virus" said the doctor. Tony whispered "of course" as he re-settled himself, shaking to control himself. The agent listened intently. "Also, I would be required to register you on the HIV database" McKean said, apologetically. Tony winced visibly, not liking the idea of his private information readily accessible. The doctor pulled out pamphlets and sheets of paper, pushing it towards the duo seated opposite him "here's some reading material on HIV and a form to allow me to enter your information on the database."

Tony and Gibbs were silent the whole time whist they went through the arduous procedure. As they leave, the doctor saw them to the door, professionally assuring them that there was still hope. The whole way home, Gibbs kept a careful eye on the unusually quiet and stationary teen. Tony's face was impassive, hazel eyes sharp, warning Gibbs of an impending explosion. It's just a matter of time. As they pulled up the driveway to the house, Tony leapt out the car, waited impatiently for Gibbs to pull the keys for the front door. The whole time avoiding eye contact. The door opened, ushering in a speeding teen, bounding up the stairs, two steps at a time. Gibbs followed, trudging up the stairs. Arriving at the teen's bedroom door, he saw the teen frantically packing his clothing.

The teen was once again shaking visibly, breathing in short gasps, whist blinking furiously. Gibbs stride in, stopping the teen by grabbing his wrist. The teen shook off the offending hand and attempted to continue packing. Gibbs grabbed the teen on the wrist again and growled "no." The teen stopped, frozen in action. Tears started to fall as he faltered. Gibbs continued "ain't giving up on you. So don't you dare give up on me." Tony's lost hazel eyes looked into the stubborn steel blue eyes of the fatherly figure. Gibbs pulled the teen into a one armed hug, hand yet to release the wrist. Tony started breaking down into illiterate sobs. The fatherly agent enveloped the youth in a hug. The boy cried. The man, comforted.

* * *

A/N: I wrote this chapter because I needed something to strengthened the relationship between Tony and Gibbs. This event should be sufficient enough.

GED stands for General Education Diploma. According to Wiki, it is a series of test available for citizens to take which is equivalent to a high school diploma.

Also, I did not want Tony's dad to seem like a total dick, so I wrote that he offered to pay for Tony's private tutoring sessions.

**HIV** stands for Human Immunodeficiency Virus. It is transmitted through exchange of white blood cells. This is often through blood contact and sexual intercourse. The virus in the body would then slowly destroy the immune system in the body, leading to **AIDS** (acquired immuno-deficiency syndrome). The end stage of the disease may occur in a couple of months or many decades later after acquiring HIV. A person with HIV could live a relatively healthy life for a long time before succumbing to the disease. Judging people living with such condition and socially secluding them due to this fact is purely ignorance and dumb.


	9. Epilogue

Disclaimer: NCIS does not belong to me, neither does the characters. They are the creation of the ever brilliant Donold P. Bellisario and Don McGill.

* * *

**Epilogue**

"Do you believe in coincidence, agent Gibbs?" asked the white haired man, as they both waited in the corridor. The grey haired man glanced at the man and answered "there is no such thing as coincidence." The white haired man gazed at the stoic man and said "well, I believe that it was coincidence that landed us here." Gibbs turned to scrutinise the man, his hair was visibly whiter then he last saw him. Aging lines visible on the chiselled face and sedentary life style gave the formerly fit figure a slight belly. The agent stated "first of all, I'm retired. Second of all, we each have our own reasons being here. Third of all" Gibbs paused, attention shifted to the opening door "I was just performing my duty."

The wide opened door ushered out a frenzy of activity. First to come out were the spectators, rushing to get out of the way, and to spread the news. Following were a group of news cameras and reporters, snatching flashes of their victim, pecking at them with demanding questions and microphones. The reporters paved the way for the centre of their attention, a small group of men, surrounded by uniformed guards. Their stumbling motion and mass of movement expanded towards the two stoic men, causing the white haired man to stumble. The grey haired ex-agent grabbed his arm, steadying him and pulling him aside to get away from the chaos. The white haired man nodded his thanks.

The stream of people thinned as majority of the people in the court room followed the hubbub, thus revealing the intention of their visit. The young man, dressed in a finely tailored suit, was talking earnestly to an elderly couple. The female of the couple, were dabbling her eyes with her handkerchief as the male talked excitedly to the young man. The man glanced up and saw the duo, which were waiting patiently aside. His hazel eyes brighten at the sight of the grey haired man, and then frown when he saw the man standing next to him. He continued to finish his conversation with the elderly couple, receiving a hug and peck on the cheek from the elderly woman. He shook the hands of the man and waved them goodbye.

He stood proud and confidently strode towards the duo. He grinned widely and said "I feel like Matt Damon in 'The Rainmaker'*****(1). Except more successful" he paused to give the ex-agent a hug "glad to see you here Gibbs." As they separated, Gibbs patted the shoulder of the man and said "congratulations on winning the case Di-" he paused, eyeing the white haired man and continued "Tony." Tony, now an adult in his early thirties, has the same height as Gibbs, and developed into a handsome young man. Especially, in the suit. Tony, looked at the man standing next to his mentor, offered his hand and greeted "father." DiNozzo senior took the hands and smiled sadly "Junior, good to see you." Missing out on the years that had made his son into this fine young man.

"Tony!" a shrill call alerted the target of the impending rush of a black haired Goth. The impact of the lithe woman threw the young man's balance off, causing them to stumble. "Oh Tony, I knew you could do it" gleamed the Goth, as she tighten her grasp. Making her fellow companions wince, not wishing to be in Tony's position. The scene making the retired agent smile. Tony gasped "Abby, can't breathe." The Goth released her clutch with a "oh." Then, Tony was able to observe the small group of people who had congregated around him. He smiled "didn't think all of you would come." The dark haired female agent hugged and pecked Tony on the cheek. She said "of course, wouldn't miss it for the planet." Tony giggled "ah, Ziva. Same ol' Ziva." The agent frowned as she was confused. The next person coming up to greet Tony answered her confusion "it's the world Ziva. Wouldn't miss it for the world." Shaking Tony's hand, the man half hugged Tony "congrats Tony." The young man smiled at his brotherly figure "Thanks, probie." Purposefully ignoring the slight frown on McGee's face.

After looking around, silently glad at the self-made family. Tony then suddenly thought of another familial figure, "wish that Ducky was here." Another voice agreed, "yah, me too." Suddenly noticing the guy, Tony said "Palmer. Didn't see you there." Palmer gave the young man a slight smile, "yah I tend to do that." Abby who was standing the closest to the ME, clapped on the man's shoulder, the attempt of comfort caused the man to cough. The group laughed, leaving the white haired man, unsure, of his position in this group. The Goth asked happily "so, how does it feel? Winning your first multi-million dollar case?" Tony beamed at the Goth, wrapping his arm around her shoulder "I feel like the King of the world."*****(2)

A timid female voice on the side voiced "erm, Tony?" Whipping his head around, and seeing the brunet, Tony grinned even wider. "Jeanne!" he walked towards her, lifting her up into a hug, broadcasting "Jeanne, we won. Can you believe it! We won!" The woman laughed with glee "yes, I know Tony. I was there all the way." He settled her back on her feet, and looked towards his family. Keeping his hands on her waist, he walked towards the group and introduced "guys, this is Dr. Jeanne Benoit, a doctor I consulted on the case." He looked at the beautiful doctor and added "also my girlfriend." The statement caused the woman to blush. He then gestured to the group, introducing them "Jeanne, this is my family."

Jeanne beamed at the congregation of people. "You must be McGee" shaking the hands of the senior agent of the cyber crimes unit, eliciting a shy smile from the man. "Let me guess, Abby" said Jean, as she shook hands with the Goth. The Goth instead grabbed the unsuspecting woman into a hug and gleefully said "I heard so much about you from Tony." Letting her go, Abby frown in a half serious fashion and said "expect a 'if you hurt him, I will kill you without any evidence' speech later, young woman." This time, causing Tony to blush. Palmer had to introduce himself, and politely asking what was Jeanne's specialty, getting oncology as a reply. Moving on to the female agent, the two woman shook hands and peck at each other's face, they paused for one moment as Ziva whispered something into Jeanne's ears. Upon separating, the female doctor paled slightly. Tony threw concerning glances to the agent, receiving a disconcerting shrug in return.

As the young doctor faced the two men, she paused momentary, then decided on the white haired man "you must be Gibbs." At this, Tony stood forward, explained "no, this is my father, Antony DiNozzo Senior." The woman blushed slightly, and muttered "oh, sorry" as the white haired man brushed off the confusion. Leading to the grey haired ex-agent, Tony introduced "This is Leroy-Jethro Gibbs. A.K.A. The boss-man." They smiled at Tony's charade and shook hands in a firm and friendly fashion.

At this moment, DiNozzo Senior cut in with a slight cough "Junior, I need to speak to you." Tony frowned as he looked at the man. He then answered "alright father." Gibbs gently grasped the shoulder of the young man and asked "are you gonna be alright?" Tony's hazel eyes looked into the steel blue eyes and answered "yah, boss." Seeing the Goth already dragging the female doctor away, he laughed "take care of Jeanne for me." He stood by his father's side as he waved the group goodbye "see you guys tonight." Seeing his family walk away, he turned into the professional lawyer that he was, and turned to his father. He offered "Now, explain it to me like I'm a four-year-old."*****(3)

~N~C~I~S~

"So what did your father want from you" asked McGee, in the warmth of Gibbs' kitchen. The team had separated in the afternoon and re-congregated during the evening, in Gibbs' house for a celebratory dinner. Nursing a bottle of beer, Tony leaned against the kitchen counter and signed. "Dad wanted me to represent him pro-bono" Tony said, sadly. Gibbs was working on the carbonare sauce in the pot, which was being heated on the stove top. He frowned and stopped his action, turning around to look at his surrogate son. Jeanne was standing next to Tony, she slowly stroke the arm of her boyfriend. Tony grabbed her hand and smiled at the comfort. He continued the story "he had some trouble with the company he worked for. Seemed like he was accused for embezzling. Not that he would admit it."

Abby stomped in, with her platform shoes and said "I'd kill him for you Tony. That man had the guts to ask his son to represent him for free after throwing him out 10 years ago." Jeanne picked up Tony's hand and gently kissed it; an offering of comfort, upon hearing Abby's comment. Tony smiled warmly, happy that his girl didn't mind his special condition. Jean asked gently "what did you say?" Tony shrugged and said "I just said embezzling wasn't my repertoire. Which was also the truth." He looked at the comforting woman next to him and continued "he then asked that I ask for someone to represent him. I was angry at the time." Looking down at his bottle of beer, he said "I told him to look for one himself." He was ashamed to be rude to his father.

Jeanne was lost for words; she didn't know how to react upon the confession. Abby stepped forward and comforted Tony by giving him a bone crushing hug and said "well, good riddance." Then, Abby stomped out again, after picking up bowls of spaghetti and shredded cheddar. McGee huffed, halfway through dressing the salad in front of him suggested "Ziva could kill him with a paper clip."*****(4) Picking up on that sentence, Tony asked "where is that crazy ass ninja anyways?" Suddenly, a female voice came up from behind him and stated "right here DiNozzo." Tony slowly raised his hands in surrender, Jeanne snickered at their interaction. Pleasantly surprised at the tag-team of people cheering Tony up.

Ziva walked around and explained her tardiness "had to tell my team to finish up the case. Honestly Gibbs, I don't know how you did it. But those probies are how you say. Sucked." Tony huffed "now you get it right." Whist McGee answered "hey", since he somehow never managed to get rid of his 'probie' status in the group. Even after working in the agency for more than a decade now. Gibbs beckoned the now team leader to get closer. As she got closer, he said in a very serious tone "if I told you, I'd have to kill you." Finishing, just as he placed a stack of plates in her hands. Tony loudly murmured "o… did he just made a joke." Turned to Jean in a dramatic fashion, shook her shoulder and asked "please tell me that I'm not dreaming."

Stalking behind Tony, Gibbs slapped him on the head, leading to an exaggerated response on Tony's face. "You're not dreaming DiNozzo" ordered the former marine. Tony whipped around and stood at attention "no, boss." Gibbs barely raised an eyebrow as he continued "go help Ziva." Tony saluted and answered "on it, boss" and scurried off. Gibbs returned to turn off the stove, lifting the pot of sauce, moving towards the front of the house with it. McGee walked up to the stunned doctor and said "don't worry; you'll get use to it." He finished just as Abby's voice rang out "dinner's ready" causing McGee to nearly drop the bowl of salad in his hands. "We know Abs, no need to shout" reminded McGee as he walked to the dining room/living room. Jeanne followed, carrying the two bottles of red wine, reminding herself to come back for some wine glasses.

~E~N~D~

~LIKE IT OR DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!~

~CHEERS~

* * *

A/N:

1) "**The Rainmaker**" is a movie starred by **Matt Damon **and **Danny DeVito**. It is based on a book written by **John Grisham**. The story is about a young aspiring lawyer going against another law firm protecting a health insurance company who denied paying for dying man's chemotherapy. In the book, the lawyer won the case, but the insurance company filed for bankruptcy, so there were no payout to the victim's family. In this story, Tony won, so the family got the payment they had deserved.

2) Everyone should know where that quote came from. To those who are too young to know, it's from the movie "**Titanic**". Directed by the same director as "**Avatar**".

3) That quote is from the Oscar winner movie "**Philadelphia**" (1993), starring **Tom Hanks **and **Denzel Washington**. It is about a black lawyer helping a recently sacked white lawyer to sue his original law firm. This is a beautiful film.

4) This bit is due to a very infectious comic by an artist on Deviantart called Saisoto. Please do visit the webpage, apparently FF doesn't allow links

Lastly, I made Jeanne Tony's girlfriend because in the TV series, he seemed really happy with her. So I wanted Tony to be happy.


End file.
